


Tell Me Something Good

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Sex Toys, Switching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku wasn’t sure when this became a thing. He didn’t even know that he had a thing for this. But here he was, attempting to walk as quickly and calmly as he could while hiding the problem in his pants.All because Sora had called him “Master Riku.”





	1. Part One: A Sprint

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm. So... this kinda started as a very short drabble that I wrote in a discord chat over a cup of coffee one day. and uh... it kept expanding. into three distinct parts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very indulgent smut fic. (and somewhat custom porn for Fireborn 😂) 
> 
> Also thank you to Fireborn for beta-ing this fic! (and screaming about it. It was encouraging!)

Riku wasn’t sure when this became a thing. He didn’t even know that he  _ had _ a thing for this. But here he was, attempting to walk as quickly and calmly as he could with an erection straining in his pants. 

All because Sora had called him “Master Riku.” 

It wasn’t even said in any kind of sexy tone, but a playful one. Just Sora being silly and pointing out Riku’s accomplishment in a somehow innocuous way. 

It didn’t change the fact that those words, when said in that order by Sora, went straight to Riku’s cock. Along with most of his sense and reason. 

Hence why he had to make a very, very quick retreat from Merlin’s study to his bedroom. He knew from past experience that there was no willing this away. No number of unsexy thoughts or even cold showers could force his erection to whither. Sora said the magic words and therefore Riku must comply. He had to take this problem in hand and just, uh, work it out. 

Sometimes more than once. 

Even though he was the only one in the hallway, Riku still tried to readjust his jeans discreetly. The pull of the fabric against the sensitive nerve endings caused him to clench his fist in an effort to hold in his groan of pleasure. He wouldn’t last long once he got back to his room and would probably come again before feeling like he could return to the rest of the group without walking awkwardly. 

Was this going to just be his life now? Having to take a break to masturbate every time Sora leaned up to his ear with a teasing smirk and whispered “Master Riku,” in that teasing way that instantly brought Riku’s dick to attention no matter the circumstances. It didn’t help that Sora had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Riku’s ear, which just showed off their height difference. Or that when he leaned in his hair brushed under Riku’s nose and it smelled so good. Or that his breath was hot in Riku’s ear, the sensation sending so many shivers down Riku’s body that people had asked on more than once occasion if he was cold. 

Riku was so gone for Sora. It had been a done deal long before either had known the existence of Kingdom Hearts. Long before Riku had managed to sort out his feelings and figure out the difference between love and jealousy. Long before they had even made a promise under a meteor of stars. 

Riku figured out long ago that his heart was made for Sora to hold. In whatever way the brunet wished. 

The less romantic and more lust-filled part of his brain just wished that Sora would just hold Riku’s  _ dick _ in the more literal sense. 

Riku’s cock jumped at the thought of Sora providing a helping hand, but Riku firmly reminded it that it wasn’t an option as of this moment. 

Then he heard footsteps behind him. Heavy footsteps of a young man who never learned the meaning of quiet. 

Dammit. 

“Riku! Where are you going?!” 

Sora caught up to him and turned, walking backwards while swinging his arms behind his head. Riku tried not to notice that the action seemed to just accentuate Sora’s lean body, tapered waist, Tried not to even be aware of how the brunet’s shirt rose up just a bit to reveal a thin sneak peek of tanned skin. 

Riku’s eyes tried not to notice these things. But his cock took notes. 

“It’s nothing. I just… forgot something.” 

“What?” The grin on Sora’s face could light up a whole room. “What on earth could Master Riku have forgotten?” 

Riku’s breath hitched when his cock twitched almost painfully. Dammit, he had to--

“Riku? Are you okay?” 

Stiffly, Riku nodded, resisting the urge to cup his erection through his pants. How could Sora not see it? Wasn’t it fucking obvious?! “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s been a long day though. With, uh, training and stuff.”

Sora’s head tilted (showing off a patch of tanned skin on his neck that Riku  _ definitely _ didn’t notice), “Was training that hard?”

_ No, but something else is! _ Riku shook his head against that thought and instead tried for a smile. Judging by the way Sora’s grin faltered, it may have ended up as more of a grimace. “Not exactly? Just sorta generally exhausting. Like when you go through multiple keyblade transformations in a row. You always need a longer rest afterward, right?”

_ Please don’t notice my erection, please don’t notice my erection.  _

Thankfully, Sora’s expression eased back into a teasing smile, blue eyes glimmering and brown hair perfectly tousled. “Yeah, that’s true. I guess the training will never end, huh, _ Master Riku?” _

That did it. 

Before Riku really had thought about doing it, he cornered Sora up against the wall of the hallway, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. His leg slotted between Sora’s and his cock nestled perfectly against Sora’s hip. 

And then his brain caught up with his dick and Riku tried to pull away.  _ Shit, _ he hadn’t meant--

He didn’t get very far when Sora’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back in, deepening the kiss and licking his way into Riku’s shocked mouth. 

Finally, after a long moment, Sora pulled away, his head hitting the wall with a loud thunk as he panted. “Bout time…  _ Master Riku _ .” 

Riku let out an audible whimper that time, the sound of Sora saying those words in that tone with that face was way too much. 

“Riku, what’s wrong?” Sora’s face melted from pleasure to concern, his hand coming up to cup Riku’s cheek. “Did I-- were you--” Suddenly, Sora looked self-conscious and he wiggled a bit against Riku, trying to get away. 

Riku hurriedly gripped his hips to stop him, both because the movement against his cock was way too much and because he didn’t want the brunet to leave. “It’s not that. Dammit, Sora. I didn’t mean to just… kiss you like that. But do you have any idea what those words do to me? I can’t-- you just--” Riku choked on the words. They were embarrassing to say out loud. 

Luckily, it seemed like he didn’t have to. 

“Why don’t you  _ show _ me, Master Riku?” 

If this were anyone else, Riku would have been embarrassed by the whine that left his throat at those words, but this was  _ Sora _ . Riku connected his lips to Sora’s instead, pressing gently before pressing his tongue inside and tangling it with Sora’s own. He felt one of Sora’s hands drift up to his hair, the other curling around his neck. 

Riku’s lips tingled where they were pressed against to Sora’s, the sensation traveling through his whole body. Kissing Sora was like drinking a tall glass of fruit juice or something equally as sweet. Ambrosia maybe. 

Riku suddenly wondered if the rest of Sora was just as sweet. 

He pulled away just enough to trail his lips down Sora’s jawline and throat. There was a soft whimper in his ear and he felt Sora’s hands trying to pull him back up. But Riku wasn’t having it. 

He had been teased long enough. It was Sora’s turn. 

He pulled away more and when Sora reached out to tug him back in, Riku caught both of Sora’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. 

“M-Master Riku!” Sora groaned out, his hips trying to push against Riku’s leg, but Riku pushed harder against him, effectively pinning Sora to the wall, giving Sora no space to thrust properly. 

Riku let out a groan of his own at Sora’s words. They should not have that kind of effect on him. 

“Do you have any--” He cut himself off and pressed more into Sora, trying to search for some relief from this feeling. This nearly overwhelming love and affection and  _ lust _ for his oldest friend. He couldn’t pinpoint when his affection for Sora had turned to love and lust. When his thoughts turned from teasing Sora and ruffling his hair, to bending him over the nearest surface and bringing them both to the pinnacle of pleasure till they came so hard they blacked out. “I want--- I need--” 

The words kept getting caught in his throat, not sure how to express what he wanted. He just wanted to tell Sora everything. He leaned in and kissed Sora’s cheek, his jawn, his ear. Any place he could get his lips on. 

Sora let out another moan, trying to thrust against his leg again, but Riku’s weight prevented any real traction, his erection a line of heat against Riku’s thigh. “Tell me,  _ Master _ Riku.”

So Riku did, removing the filter from his mouth and letting every thought fly out. 

“Wanna kiss you all over. I need to suck your cock and see if it’s just as sweet as your mouth is.” Riku whispered the words into Sora’s ear, interspersing the words with soft kisses. “You're so pretty like this. I want to just take you into a room and…” He trailed, suddenly self-conscious. What was he doing? Sora wouldn’t want to just hear every thought that was racing through his head right now. 

But then, Sora let out a moan in response to the pause his rambling, “And w-what? R-Riku, please. Tell me.” 

Riku wracked his brain. Tell him what? Riku was only saying the first things that came to mind, without any plan or finesse. He was being truthful and unashamed of the things he wanted to do to Sora. 

Was that...sexy?

Trying to think, Riku leaned down to suck a trail of kisses up Sora’s neck, relishing in the gasp of pleasure and futile thrust against his thigh. His own erection didn’t seem so pressing now that his entire focus was on Sora’s pleasure. 

Sora’s hands spasmed in his grip and Riku suddenly remembered he was holding them. He pulled away just enough to look Sora in the eyes. "Is this okay?" He squeezed Sora's wrists to indicate what he meant. 

Soras pupils were blown, barely a trace of blue in his eyes. His mouth was parted in a gasp. It looked like his brain had to take a minute to process the words, but then Sora seemed to press his own wrists to the wall willingly and he nodded hurriedly.

“Please,  _ Master Riku _ . Tell me more.” Sora’s breath shook as he exhaled with a soft whisper.

Riku groaned at the return of those words, absently stroked the captive wrists with his thumb So moaned and Riku was sure he could feel the dick pressed against his thigh jump a bit. Riku thought about what else he wanted to do to Sora, but it was hard to organize his thoughts. He wanted to do  _ everything. _

Finally, he just decided to go with the first thought that came to mind.

“Do you think that the binding spell would work to tie your wrists to the bed frame?”

Sora let out a sound that might have been halfway between a whine and a groan. It was a sound that Riku had never heard him make before, but he prayed he would hear again. That sound was  _ amazing. _

“Was that a yes? No?” Riku couldn’t help but tease, kissing Sora’s jawline and cheek, feeling the heat from the other’s red face. “I can’t tell.”

“That was an ‘I don’t fucking know if the bind spell would do that but dammit I want to find out  _ now’ _ type noise." Sora had started the sentence as a pouty huff, but it ended in a high pitched whine. He turned his head just enough that he could capture Riku’s lips lightly. Riku kissed back just as lightly, the action somehow more intimate than the erections that were so close to grinding against each other. 

“Oh, do you?” Riku smirked as he pulled away. “Well, trust me, you'll end up tied down to the bed. Might have to tie your feet up too, so you don't squirm as much and I can take my time." 

Sora groaned out his name, his breath hot against Riku's ear. 

"I hope the spell does work. I don't think I'd have enough patience to find some soft rope. I'm so desperate for you, Sora. Can't you feel it?" 

Sora whined and tried to thrust against his thigh again, but Riku pressed him to the wall and Sora let out another high-pitched mewl when he couldn't move. 

"Damn, I'm definitely gonna tie you down. I want to take my time to find every hotspot for your body. Find every nerve that makes you squirm, find what gets you to make that wonderful noise. I'm gonna kiss every inch of you. Trail my hands across every muscle." Riku mirrored his words with his free hand, trailing it gently over Sora's side, relishing in the brunet’s soft, breathy gasps. 

“I really want to find that spot inside you. The one that can make you feel really good. I want to hear the sounds you’ll make if I press on it with my fingers, or with my cock. I want you to find that spot inside of me. I want you to fuck me while facing me so I can watch your face as you get closer and closer to climax. I want you to ride me, bounce on my cock. Use my body to seek your own pleasure.” 

Sora was practically shaking with pleasure now, every muscle trembling. Riku tried to lean in more, to provide some support as Sora seemed likely to shake apart in pleasure. But not yet. 

Riku wasn’t done talking. 

“I wonder if I can keep you on the edge for hours. Just keep building it up, but not letting you come. Make you feel exactly what I have felt every time you called me  _ Master Riku _ .” 

Sora let out another moan that might have contained the words “Master Riku” in them, but he was so far gone in pleasure that the phrase muddled together. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Riku kissed up Sora’s cheek again, pulling away when he tasted a salty residue. He saw that Sora had tears leaking out of his eyes and reached up to brush them away, concerned. “Are you--?” 

Sora leaned into the hand, nodding enthusiastically. “G-good. Feels so-oo good. Keep tal-king.” The words were interspersed with gasps and little jolts of attempted thrusts that went nowhere. 

Riku felt his own cock jump at the sight. Sora was so wrecked from the thought of what Riku wanted to do. He wondered if Sora could get off just from his voice alone. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good. Make you see stars. And I want to do it to you over and over and over again, till you’re so sated you can’t move.” Riku leaned in and whispered the words. “I want you to imagine that. Every time you come I’ll make you feel so good and get you nice and hard and start to pleasure you all over again.” 

Sora struggled against his grip, wanting to thrust but finding no relief. He moaned and gasped. “Ri-Riku, please.” 

“Hmm…What did you call me?”

Sora gasped, “Master Riku…” 

Riku smirked and kissed Sora’s neck again before pulling away to look him in the eye. “Are you desperate Sora? Are you so close that you can’t stand it? Do you feel jittery with pleasure? Like if you don’t come right this second you’re gonna burst out of your skin?”

Sora nodded frantically. “P-Please Master Riku. I want to come.” He made a few more weak attempted thrusts against Riku’s thigh, and Riku could feel the dampness there as Sora leaked out precum into his pants and underwear. 

Riku couldn’t say he was much better off. There was a definite wet spot in his jeans, his own cock aching for some kind of friction and relief. 

Riku could work on finessing Sora’s pleasure later. And there would definitely be a later, Riku was absolutely certain of that. For now though… Riku wondered if Sora would get the same spike of pleasure if Riku called him--

Riku leaned in to capture Sora’s parted lips briefly, practically tasting the other’s heavy arousal. It was better than any potion or ether. Then he pulled away, wanting to see what he hoped was about to come next in perfect detail. 

“Come now,  _ Master Sora.” _

With a sharp cry, Sora did exactly that, bucking against Riku’s body, his entire being wracked with muscle spasms and shivers. 

The sound, sight, and feel of Sora losing himself to bliss sent Riku over the edge as well. He thrust helplessly against Sora’s hips as he sought out every last drop of his own pleasure. 

This feeling was a million times better than stroking himself off alone in his room. 

Slowly, Riku became aware of his surroundings once again, hearing Sora pant loudly into his chest, feeling the damp spot in his jeans as well as the one against his thigh. There was an erratic flutter beneath his hand that Riku slowly realized was Sora’s pulse and he quickly dropped the wrists he had been holding captive. 

Sora’s hands fell heavily to Riku’s shoulders where they curled into his jacket. Riku wrapped both arms around Sora as well as he could, sandwiching his hands awkwardly between Sora’s back and the wall. 

“Er… was that. I mean… did I--”

“That… was amazing,” Sora panted, turning his head just enough so it wasn’t as buried into Riku’s shirt. “Shit, Riku. I knew the Master thing did something to you, but I never expected that.” 

Sora gave a weak giggle, but Riku was still focused on what he said. “Wait…. Did you know? And you still did it?” Did everyone know?!

“Huh? Uh...well… I was kinda hoping you’d just snap one day. I mean, I’ve been dropping hints for months that I’d like you to, you know, kiss me. Or fuck me. Or both. I just wasn’t sure if you were getting it.”

_ He had? _ Riku thought back. Then he realized that maybe all the times Sora had dropped his pencil and had to bend down slowly and deliberately to pick it up wasn’t so accidental. Or the times that Sora insisted he was getting too hot from sparring and had to take his shirt off. Or the time he insisted on playing spin the bottle with just the two of them as participants. 

Riku let out a groan, his head thunking on Sora’s shoulder. “You mean we could have been doing this months ago? Why didn’t you just say something?”

Sora let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, er, you know. I wasn’t exactly sure if you, uh, really did like me like that. I just, uh, hoped.”

Riku let out a huff. Well, however it happened, at least now it happened. They would have plenty of opportunities in the future to make up for the lost time. 

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal, Riku’s arms tight around Sora’s waist. Riku’s usual filter didn’t return to normal, however, and he felt more words bubbling out, slipping past his lips with barely a thought.

“I love you.”

Immediately his face flushed with color. Not because of the words, but because of the absolute awkward timing. He buried his face in Sora’s hair, his blush darkening when he heard Sora’s chuckle. 

“Riku…” Sora murmured quietly, kissing the bit of skin near the neckline of his shirt. 

“So, uh…” Sora started, and then he briefly rocked up against Riku’s legs. 

With a start, Riku realized that Sora was already half-hard again. “Again?”

“Can you blame me? Do you have any idea how hot that was?” Sora leaned up to capture Riku’s lips in a kiss before pulling away and grasping Riku’s hands within both of his own. “C’mon. I know a spare bedroom no one uses. We can hide there for at least a few days and try out everything you just mentioned.” 

Riku’s brain pretty much short-circuited, so he just let Sora lead him down the hallway. 

“I’m not sure if bind would work, but maybe a light gravity spell could keep me to the bed. I really liked it when you were the one pinning me though.” Sora continued speaking as he dragged Riku down the hallway. “So maybe we can try that but with less clothes.”

How could Sora walk straight right now? Riku’s legs were already a little wobbly and his cock kept twitching almost painfully with interest at Sora’s every word. Sora acted as if the clearly mind-shattering orgasm he just had was just a blip. 

“I want to try everything with you too. Do you think there’s something here we can use for lube? I really want to ride you.”

And now Riku’s brain was literally melting. 

Maybe tying Sora to the bed would be a good idea. Riku’s wasn’t sure he’s gonna be able to keep up otherwise. 


	2. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riku is a man of his word. Sora's still deciding if this is a good thing or not. 
> 
> (it _is_ a good thing. A _very, very, **very**_ good thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never really written anything like this before. And, uh, it's been a *long* time since I wrote penetrating sex, so I really hope you guys like it.

Sora didn’t exactly know what he was in store for when he agreed to Riku’s suggestion. A promise to fulfill everything he had whispered in Sora’s ear when they first got together. 

It had been nothing but bliss ever since that encounter in the hallway. Once he had seen Riku orgasm, Sora became obsessed with seeing Riku do that again and again. As often as possible, and preferably in conjunction with his own orgasm. Riku was just so pretty, the flush on his face extending all the way down to his chest. Sora couldn’t keep his hands off, wanting to make Riku just as overwhelmed as he made Sora like he couldn’t breathe or think with how good he felt. 

Judging by the number of times their innocent make-out sessions turned into full-blown sex, Sora figured he succeeded. 

Still, he knew that Riku wanted to try and slow things down. Sora did everything in life — fighting, eating, talking — so fast that sometimes he forgot that slow could be just as enjoyable. And he wanted to try slow, so he readily agreed to Riku’s suggestion. 

Which is how he found himself with his ass in the air, knees spread wide and hands tied to the headboard with a bind spell that Sora couldn’t remember the counterspell to even if he wanted it. Tears leaked out of Sora’s eyes and onto the pillow under his head as pleasure coursed through him, tingling every nerve in his body. 

Riku fingers pressed against that spot again and Sora felt another spurt of precome drip out of his cock, the mattress below him already soaked with it. 

Sora breathed out roughly, his hands spasming as Riku slowly massaged his prostate, rubbing and pressing with just enough pressure to send waves of feeling down his legs and into his cock, but not enough to actually let him come. The feeling was maddening. Sora had never felt so much. He felt so full, both in emotion and in body. And he had never felt so connected to Riku. He loved his friend, his lover, so much that it warmed every part of him, filled him with light. And every touch, every kiss, every lingering look from Riku sent starbursts through him. 

Sora was absolutely sure this  _ had _ to be the true light. Nothing could be as fulfilling as this.

Riku then pressed against his prostate just right and Sora sucked in a lungful of air, “Riku! Riku I’m gonna--” Sora cut himself off, not wanting to say it, but the words tumbled out anyway. He was so close. 

And then Riku’s fingers froze, pulling out of him completely, leaving Sora feeling bare and exposed. 

Sora whimpered. He had been so,  _ so _ close. His cock was  _ aching _ . 

“Shh,” Riku murmured, running a hand soothingly down his back and barely brushing across his opening. “Are you okay? Do you remember the safeword?”

Sora breathed out harshly at the feeling, his rim muscles twitching, begging the return of Riku’s fingers. “Yeah I remember, I’m okay.” He wasn’t sure he could forget their safeword of Meow Wow, but he appreciated the fact that Riku kept checking in with him. 

He sucked in a breath again when Riku fingered his rim, barely putting any pressure there before pulling away. “Dammit, Riku.” 

“You’re doing so well, Sora.” Riku’s voice was soft and quiet, though Sora thought it might have sounded a little wrecked and broken as well. “So good. Just focus on feeling everything.” 

Sora huffed, trying to organize his thoughts. “I would feel better if you’d just let me come.”

Riku hummed. “You’re not quite incoherent yet, so I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Ri--KU!” Sora shouted the last syllable as Riku switched focus, now stroking his cock slowly with a barely there pressure that Sora only felt because he was so turned on and in tune to Riku’s every movement. Riku ghosted a fingertip up each vein on the underside, his fingernail catching gently on the foreskin. Sora’s cock jumped at the touch, searching for more friction. 

“Riku, Riku pl-ease!!” Sora sobbed into the pillow. “It’s so--so good.” 

“I’m glad,” Riku murmured, tracing around the head now, swirling the precum still dripping out like a faucet. “I want you to feel good.” 

Sora tried to thrust into Riku’s hand but was denied any sort of friction when the hand pulled away. He let out a choked-off sob and turned to pout at Riku, who smirked and licked the finger that had just been touching his dick like it was a priceless artifact. Despite the smirk, Riku looked just as hot and bothered as Sora felt, his usual flush extending all the way down his collarbones and his hair nearly plastered to his forehead with sweat. Riku’s own dick leaked precum from the tip, dripping down the hard length like melted bits of ice cream that Sora wanted nothing more than to lick up. But Riku wouldn’t let him, denying himself just as much as he was denying Sora. 

They had been going at it for what felt like hours. Maybe it had been hours. Sora lost all sense of time somewhere around the third or fourth orgasm denial. Riku kept him at the edge of pleasure, and to Sora, it felt like they were dancing on the edge of a cliff and Riku would always pull him back before Sora could fall. 

And Sora wanted to fall, wanted it so badly. But he also loved the dance, loved Riku taking care of him, making him feel things he never knew existed. 

And he wanted Riku to fall with him, but the other seemed perfectly content to take his damn time. 

Sora almost suspected that maybe Riku  _ had _ gotten off several times already and was just teasing him. But Riku was never  _ quiet _ during orgasm, gasping out Sora’s name like a prayer, moaning out his pleasure as he sought every last drop, so Sora also knew that there was no way Riku could have kept an orgasm from him. 

And that thought was just as hot as the edge of pleasure that Riku was keeping him on. It sent waves of warmth through Sora’s body, knowing that Riku was so focused on Sora’s own pleasure. To have Riku’s undivided attention, to know that Riku’s every move was for him was just as overwhelming as the press of fingers against his prostate or the gentle touch on his cock. 

It was indescribable, though Sora would always remember the feeling in his heart. 

His breath hitched as Riku moved behind him, placing his hands on Sora’s ass, squeezing gently. Then his hands trailed up Sora’s back, a trail of warmth leading up to his shoulders. Riku gently massaged the muscles there before trailing his hands down Sora’s arms to check his wrists. The binding spell hadn’t done any damage to them, and Sora mostly just felt a pull if he tried to move his wrists. 

Riku’s movement meant that he was now practically lying on top of Sora, his chest pressing into Sora’s back and his cock nestled perfectly between Sora’s ass cheeks. 

Sora’s gasped and pushed back against that line of heat. “Riku!” 

Riku grunted as his cock was stimulated and he instinctively thrust into the small of Sora’s back. 

Sora let out a startled gasp. After so much light stimulation that thrust was almost too much and he felt the pressure in his cock building. “Riku! Riku, I’m gonna--” He didn’t think he could stop it. Finally, he would get his relief.

Quicker than Sora thought possible, Riku pulled away from Sora’s body and his hand wrapped around the base of Sora’s cock, squeezing firmly and aborting the orgasm. 

Sora sobbed in protest. He still felt so good, so amazing, and he loved Riku so, so much. 

But he wanted to come. 

His hands spasmed, trying to break through the bind spell. The spell’s effect caused sparks of magic to prickle at his wrists, which were normally sensitive but now seemed to have a direct line to his dick, which was still in Riku’s firm grip. Sora suddenly wondered if the bind spell could be used as a cock ring. 

And what those sparks of magic would feel like encircling his cock. 

“Are you okay, Sora?” 

It took a moment, but Sora nodded. Riku’s firm squeeze, while a little painful, had taken the edge off. Sora was still hard, aching and moments from coming, but he wasn’t as close to tumbling over the edge as he had been. 

He felt Riku press a soft kiss just behind his ear before returning to his spot kneeling just behind Sora, pressing a kiss to his ass as well and then slipping three fingers in. The fingers were a little cold with reapplied lube, but they quickly warmed up with Sora’s body heat. 

The brunet let out a little sigh. He was so stretched out and relaxed that the fingers slipped with no pain. With so much practice today alone, Riku’s fingers brushed against his prostate with little searching, and within moments Sora was back to dancing on that edge. 

“Riku.” His voice was more of a whisper but he knew Riku would hear him. “Riku that feels--” The words cut off in a long moan of pleasure as Riku’s other hand began to stroke his cock again with a barely there pressure. 

The minutes of mind-numbing pleasure seemed to become shorter and shorter and it took less and less for Sora to dance a little too close to that edge of pleasure again, so close to diving off into the abyss. Riku pulled his hands away again and Sora tried to breathe, his heart rate climbing. 

“Riku, Riku pl-ple~ease,” Sora panted, gasping when Riku ran a hand down his back again, muscles trembling wherever warm fingers trailed. “Riku, I--I need it. Your c-cock. Please. I--I need….” He trailed off in another long wordless moan as Riku’s fingers trailed up to his chest, gently squeezing a nipple and rolling it between his fingers 

“Okay.”

Sora could have sobbed with relief, his entire body vibrating in anticipation. It wasn’t a promise that it was over, but it was surely a sign that Riku was becoming impatient as well.

Riku still took his time, fingering Sora open one last time to add even more lube, to the point of excessive, and Sora moaned thrusting back against them as best he could. He needed Riku’s cock in him as soon as possible. The sounds of Riku slicking himself up had Sora curling his toes and he arched his back, tilting his ass up a little higher. Soon. 

He mewled when the head of Riku’s cock entered him. 

And then everything stopped again. 

“Riku!” Sora tried everything to push back onto Riku’s cock, but his bound wrists didn’t give him much leverage, and Riku’s firm grip on his hips stopped all motion. “Riku…” now the name sounded like a sob. Sora needed Riku’s cock. Didn’t Riku _ understand? _ Every fiber of Sora’s being needed Riku to fuck him hard and rough. He was so slick he knew Riku could do it no problem, would probably just slide in with barely a push. 

Riku had to be just as desperate. They were so close to the edge, they just needed--

“Shh…” Riku soothed, running a hand over the small of Sora’s back. 

Sora’s sobs of pleasure hitched at the comforting gesture. “Riku. I need--” He couldn’t voice what it was he needed. Everything in Sora’s body felt tense and alive. If he thought the feelings were overwhelming before, now they were on the brink of unbearable. But then Riku laid his body weight completely on top of Sora and some of the uncomfortable jitteriness left his body and he felt nothing but the pleasure coursing through him. 

“Tell me what you feel?”

The words were hot in Sora’s ear, and he had to put all of his remaining energy into focusing on them. And now Riku wanted a response?!

“Dammit, Riku!” Sora choked out, still trying to thrust back onto Riku’s cock, but the angle wasn’t right and Sora found himself going nowhere. “Riku, please!"

“Tell me,” Riku repeated, kissing the spot just behind his ear. 

Sora gritted his teeth and took several deep breaths, trying to remember words beyond Riku’s name, “please” and the occasional swear. “I f--feel good. So, so good. You feel big like that, just so big and I--Every muscle is just--” How can Riku expect words to come out and make sense??

“And when I do this?”

Sora almost asked “What?” but then Riku pushed in all at once and Sora’s vision and mind went blank. He felt every inch of that push. Felt his inner walls part around Riku’s cock, felt every vein as it pushed past his rim and even the slow drag of the head against his prostate felt amplified to eleven. 

“You’re so good, Sora. You feel so good…” 

Sora could hear Riku’s words over the pleasure that roared in his head, but he couldn’t understand them. Sora felt  _ more _ than good. Sora felt like he was going to die from all this pleasure. Riku’s weight was draped over him, pressing him into the mattress in all the right places. 

Then Riku started thrusting, seemingly unable to resist, his strokes deep and firm. The angle was good, but not perfect and Riku had to pull himself back up to really thrust into Sora with meaning and purpose.  _ Finally _ , Riku was no longer teasing, but chasing that same high that had kept Sora on edge for hours. Sora sobbed, it felt so good. Every nerve ending was on fire.

And then Riku pulled back until he was nearly out, and stopped again. 

“Riku!” Sora gasped, tears in his eyes. “Riku!!” He couldn’t think to say anything else. No? Stop? But it all felt so good. Sora didn’t want it to end, he just wanted to come. 

“Sora!” Riku answered with a voice that was just as wrecked as Sora’s own. 

Riku had to be just as desperate and close as he was. Just as ready to be pushed over that precipice and into pleasure. 

“Riku,” Sora repeated, doing his best to try and encourage Riku to let them both come. He squeezed the muscles at his entrance, finding some satisfaction in the grunt of pleasure Riku emitted. He felt Riku’s large hands tighten around his hips and suddenly he was pulled backwards onto Riku’s cock. 

The pace of Riku’s thrusts became relentless, rocking the bed. Sora gasped and groaned, completely unable to form words. 

Together they danced towards that cliff edge. And this time when Sora nearly fell over, Riku let him fall. 

Stars exploded behind Sora’s eyelids as his dick twitched almost painfully and he came long and hard and feeling like it was never going to stop. Behind him, he barely heard Riku’s own choked-off moan, but he did feel the warm release that filled him. 

Oh, Sora thought vaguely, it’s not falling at all… He rather felt like he was flying as they both rode out their high of pleasure. But that was the only thought he had, everything else was blank.

They continued to rock together weakly, chasing every last drop.

Slowly, the unsteady thrusts came to a stop, though they were both still shaking with bone-deep satisfaction. By the time Sora could think of something other than the pleasure radiating from his groin, he found that his wrists were unbound, and Riku had guided them down to chest level. Sora’s shoulders ached a bit, but it was the same pleasant ache that he felt everywhere else. 

Riku’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind, one hand reaching out to gently stroke Sora’s wrist, still concerned over possible damage though Sora knew there wouldn’t be any. 

Sora captured Riku’s hand with his own, intertwining their fingers and bringing them up to his mouth so he could kiss Riku’s hands softly. They were always so gentle with him, and Sora never felt as safe as he did right now. 

“I love you.” 

Like the rambling of feelings from earlier, the words tumbled out without thought, but it made them no less true. Sora loved his man, his best friend, so much, his heart was nearly bursting with it. 

“I l-love you, t-too.” 

Sora ears perked up at Riku’s voice. Was that a sob?

He rolled over in Riku’s embrace, only wincing a little at the general achiness his body felt. He was finally able to look Riku in the eye, surprised to find tears dripping across that perfect face. “Riku? What’s wrong?”

Riku shook his head, squeezing Sora to him. “It’s… It’s everything. I love you so much, and you trusted me so much today with this. I just… I don’t deserve--”

“You do,” Sora cut him off firmly. “You deserve everything you want. And I’ll tell you that every day until you believe me because I want you. I’ll always want you because I love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to have more moments like this and I definitely want to do more of that.” Sora’s cock twitched at the thought but was too sated to get properly erect again. 

Riku squeezed him close again, rubbing his face in brunet spikes and inhaling deeply. When he pulled away the tears were starting to dry up. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

Riku hummed, clearly not agreeing but also not wanting to argue it. Which just meant that Sora won. It was in the rules. Sora was pretty sure of that. 

They laid in the quiet for a moment longer before Sora’s thigh spasmed painfully and Riku helped him stretch it out. 

As they rearranged themselves in a new cuddling position, Riku ran a hand across Sora’s shoulders. “Well? How was… did you enjoy it?” 

Sora smiled, absently tapping out a harmony to Riku’s heartbeat that he could hear right under his head. “I loved it. But next time I think I can go longer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you bring your appetites to the last chapter. It's a _long_ one. 😂


	3. The Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is just _a lot_ of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get out! But it was a bit of a marathon to edit for both beta reader (THANK YOU FIREBORN!) and author. ^_^ 
> 
> And, uh, at 12k-ish words (I think) it is a bit of a marathon to read too. Pace yourself! Bring snacks & Water! Take breaks! 😂 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!!

Riku chuckled as his boyfriend practically vibrated with anticipation, the excitement evident in his every glance and movement. 

They finally had a whole weekend off together with nothing scheduled. 

Officially, Yen Sid had told them to relax for the weekend, voicing his concern that both of them were so tense that it would be difficult for them to focus on the task ahead. Riku had only been a bit ashamed that the sexual tension had cut into their training, but his libido overrode the awkwardness the moment Sora took a step closer and Riku could practically feel the other’s arousal. 

They would finally have more than a few hours to be together and it was evident by the smoldering look in sky blue eyes — as well as the amount of lube and condoms and whatever else was in that bag Sora brought — that his boyfriend had plans. And Riku couldn’t wait to hear all about them. 

Finally, they reached the room they now shared, and Sora practically shoved Riku inside before closing the door and locking it. Then he pushed Riku up against it and yanked on his jacket lapels. Riku obeyed the summons, leaning down. Sora captured his lips in a greedy kiss, wasting little time to tilting his head, pressing closer and deepening it. 

Riku groaned, wrapping one hand around Sora’s waist while the other cupped the back of his head, just holding the brunet there so Riku could kiss him breathless. 

Sora was doing an equal job setting the tone for the rest of the weekend, his hand untucking Riku’s shirt and sneaking underneath to caress his muscles gently. Riku gasped when Sora’s nails scraped against the sensitive skin of his hip, but his boyfriend quickly soothed the irritation with a gentle caress. 

Riku broke the kiss with a gasp for air, leaning back when Sora tried to dive right back in. “What’s the rush? We've got all weekend.”

“Yeah,” Sora murmured, kissing his way down Riku’s jaw instead. “And I have plans. And I need to get off as soon as possible so I can actually think about how to explain them.” 

“Well, by all means then, carry on.” Riku grinned, letting out a quiet groan as Sora’s mouth reached his neck and sucked hard, creating a mark that none of his shirts would ever be able to hide. He squeezed his arms tighter around Sora’s waist for a moment before letting his hands drift down to cup his boyfriend’s sizeable ass. It was so perfect, plump and round and fit into Riku’s palms just right. It would feel even better with less clothing between them. 

Riku removed his hands from Sora’s ass so he could pull his gloves off. Sora whined at the loss, pulling away from Riku’s neck with a frown. 

Riku ignored the look on Sora’s face, focusing on sliding the gloves off his hands instead and managing to get one off before moving on to the other. Suddenly, there were more hands helping him. 

Sora pulled Riku’s gloved hand to his mouth, biting at the fabric gently and tugging until the glove slid off. Sora dropped it to the floor and focused his attention on Riku’s fingers next. He licked each one individually before sucking the index finger into his mouth, his eyes flickering up to meet Rikus gaze as he did. 

Riku’s cock twitched at the sight as Sora held his gaze and sucked on his finger. Riku could feel Sora’s tongue as it swirled around the digit, soaking it in saliva. Then, Riku pushed his middle finger up to Sora’s mouth as well, watching in rapt attention as perfect pink lips sucked it right in. A bit of saliva dribbled out of Sora’s mouth, but the brunet just sucked harder on the trapped fingers, lavishing them with just as much attention as he usually gave Riku’s cock. 

“Sora,” Riku sighed out, pulling his fingers away so he could capture those lips himself, pressing and teasing until their tongues met and wrapped around each other. 

Soon, his and Sora’s jacket fell to the floor next to Riku’s gloves, Sora’s own arm guards following soon after, as well as Sora’s pants. 

Before Riku could remove anything else, though, thin arms wrapped themselves around Riku’s neck and well-muscled legs were hooked around his waist. A still underwear-clad erection rubbed against his abs. Sora had been too desperate to remove any more clothes. 

Riku wrapped a hand around each thigh, supporting Sora as best he could while the brunet began to thrust against his abdomen, desperate for the friction the movement created. “S-Sora!” 

“Riku,” Sora answered the cry, his hips jerking in erratic thrusts. “Please, I need--” He cut himself off with a desperate mewling sound as Riku shifted his hands higher to cup Sora’s ass instead. 

Riku let out a soft moan of his own and nodded in agreement. Tightening his grip on Sora he pulled away from the door just enough to turn. There was a loud thunk as Sora’s back met with the door, but neither cared as Sora let out a moan that echoed around the bedroom. Riku pulled Sora’s ass towards him, encouraging him to thrust.

Sora did so, leveraging his shoulders against the door and pushing his hips forward to meet Riku’s counter-thrusts. Riku groped Sora’s underwear-clad ass, squeezing the flesh gently. The feel of it was good, but still not quite perfect. 

Riku leaned his weight into Sora’s body to hold him steady as his hands crept upwards to the elastic waistband of Sora’s boxers. The elastic stretched over Sora’s ass cheeks as Riku pulled it down, exposing more and more heated flesh to the cool air.

Sora gasped and thrust against Riku’s still clothed abs, clearly loving the exposure, but not enough to get down and remove the underwear completely. Which was fine with Riku. His hands had what they sought. The gripped warm, smooth flesh tightly, fingers sliding between the crack. Sora’s gasps and groans became louder, especially as Riku used his grip to pull Sora to him harder. 

“I don’t know if I can wait for you to come.” Riku huffed out, his own erection straining in his pants. Watching Sora get so desperate and turned on that he came still somewhat dressed was always one of Riku’s biggest turn-ons. Making Sora say exactly what he wanted to do was another. “I think I want to know your plans now.” 

Sora let out a huff of air right next to his ear, his breath warm. “Ri-Riku. I--I---”

“Tell me,” Riku murmured, squeezing Sora’s ass and then sinking one finger a little further into the crack. He brushed it around Sora’s entrance gently, finding pleasure in the way Sora’s breathing hitched into short gasps of air. “Well?” He let up and returned to squeezing Sora’s ass and pulling Sora against him in a rhythm that quickly sent them close to the brink. 

Sora let out a moan right near his ear and then began to speak quietly, his words interspersed with grunts and groans of pleasure. “I--I want us to fu-uck all night. All week--end if possible. I wanna c-come so many times that I lose track.”

Riku moaned, removing a hand from Sora’s ass for a moment to shift his own shirt up. Sora’s still covered cock rocked up into his abs, slicking them with the precome that soaked through the fabric. Sora threw his head back as far as he could and let out a loud moan of encouragement.

“How do you want us to do that?” Riku murmured in curiosity. While he waited for Sora to answer, he took advantage of that exposed skin and leaned down to kiss and nip at Sora’s neck, paying attention to the spots that made Sora throw his head back just a little bit further. 

“I--I!” Sora ended the word on a shout as Riku kissed the spot just behind his ear. “You-- you gotta f-fuck me hard. I wanna ride you. Wanna suck your cock. Want you to suck mine. Wanna fuck you against the wall. I want--want--” He cut off into a loud moan. “Please Riku! I can’t focus!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure all your thinking power is in your cock right now,” Riku chuckled, pressing Sora further into the doorframe until the other was effectively pinned and unable to move a muscle. Then Riku began to thrust in earnest, his hands squeezing and pulling at Sora’s ass rhythmically. Sora wrapped his arms so tight around Riku that he thought for sure they were going to be merged that way. 

He also wondered if it was possible to take Sora like this, to use gravity to pull Sora down onto his cock with a force unmatched by thrusting alone. He was pretty sure he could hold Sora up unaided by a wall. Just Sora bouncing on his cock, Riku holding his thighs up through pure strength and determination alone. 

Riku wanted to find out sometime tonight. 

For now, he focused on Sora’s pleasure, his favorite turn-on, making sure to stimulate the cock still trapped between their bodies with rough thrusts, making sure his abs stroked Sora in all the right places.

“Riku!” Sora cried out, one hand fisting roughly into Riku’s hair. “Riku, I’m gonna--” He cut himself off with a loud cry and Riku felt the hot release between their bodies as Sora tensed and shook with his orgasm. 

Riku choked off a gasp, the sight and sound and feel of Sora coming almost overwhelming him. But he held back, wanting to savor it. 

Then he became aware of Sora struggling, wiggling out of his arms until Riku dropped him. “What? Sor--” He was cut off when Sora flipped their positions again, forcing him back against the door with another loud thunk. Riku almost asked what Sora was up to again when he felt hands fumbling with his belt. Sora quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned Riku’s pants, shoving them and the underwear down roughly, exposing Riku’s cock to the cool air. Then Sora knelt down, looking up at Riku playfully through his bangs. 

Riku took a shaky breath, watching as Sora slid his mouth over his cock, a warm wet heat that engulfed him in a single motion. “Sor--A!” 

Riku felt Sora chuckle around the cock that was deep in his mouth, the vibrations so good they punched the breath from his lungs. There was no way he would last long. 

Sure enough, it only took a few sucks and licks from Sora’s tongue until Riku was coming deep into Sora’s mouth, his hands buried deep in brown hair. Sora hummed at the taste, and Riku choked on his own moan at the sensation. “Sora!” 

Pulling away, Sora wiped under his mouth and glanced up into Riku’s eyes with a smirk before standing up. Riku immediately pulled Sora in for a deep kiss, licking the remnants of come from Sora’s mouth and groaning at the taste. The taste of himself on Sora always woke something primal in him. 

Sora kissed back for a moment before pulling away and sliding his lips up his jaw as far as he could reach. Then he laid his head on Riku’s chest. 

Riku wrapped his arms shakily around Sora’s waist. “I love you.” 

He felt Sora grin against his shirt and nod. “I love you too.” 

Riku grinned back and laid his chin on top of Sora’s head. “So… what are your big plans?”

Sora let out a huff and pulled back. “I told you. I want to fuck as much as possible all weekend. You know I, uh, tend to get excited? And it doesn’t take much to get me going again? I want to see how many orgasms I can have… and how many you can have?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, I loved it when you kept me on edge for hours, but… I also want you to feel what it’s like to not hold back? To just come and get excited all over again?” 

He then glanced up shyly at Riku. 

“Is that something you want to try too?”

Riku grinned leaning down to kiss Sora’s forehead. “Whatever you want. Same safeword? Just in case?” 

Sora nodded. “Safeword is ‘Meow Wow’. Got it.” He then smirked and pulled Riku over to the bed. “Time to get started.”

Riku laughed, squeezing Sora’s hand. “I thought we already did?”

“Please, that was just the warm-up. Now finish taking your clothes off while I get the lube out.”

Chuckling, Riku reached behind him to grab a handful of shirt and pull it over his head. “Yes, sir.” He easily stepped out of his pants and shoes, watching as Sora stripped his own shirt and boxers before grabbing a rather large bottle of lube as well as several condoms. Riku managed to sneak a glance into the bag, finding the colorful outlines of several sex toys. 

Sora was really prepared for this. 

Despite having just orgasmed, Riku’s cock twitched with interest. 

Then Sora tossed the lube onto the bed, along with the condom, before bending over the bed, his head and arms resting on the blankets while his feet remained firmly planted on the floor. Sora arched his back and wiggled his ass suggestively. “C’mon Riku, you know what I want.” 

Yes, Riku did. But if Sora wanted to orgasm as many times as possible...

He stepped over, quickly grabbing the lube and spreading it on his fingers. Then he gently brushed a finger against Sora’s entrance, watching it flutter before relaxing and letting the finger slide in. Riku wasted no time to push against Sora’s prostate. 

Sora gasped and pressed his head into the mattress, somehow arching his back even more and shifting his legs further apart. “More Riku. Please? Soon--” He broke off into a moan when Riku gently teased his entrance with a second finger. 

“Slow down.” Riku kissed one of Sora’s ass cheeks, biting softly just to listen to Sora’s breath hitch. “It’s a sex marathon, not a sex race. No hurting yourself in the quest for orgasm.” 

“Hmm…” Sora mewled. “Okay, but don’t take too long.”

“Okay,” Riku promised, already sliding a second finger in to join the first. Sora was already pretty relaxed and eagerly pushing back against the fingers. Riku spread them, then pressed in further, curling just slightly until Sora gasped and his whole body twitched.

“Riku!” Sora pushed back even more. “Ri-ku--” He breathed harshly into the mattress. “Riku! I want your cock!” 

“I know you do, but I thought you also wanted to come as many times as you could?” Riku teased, slipping in another finger. “You think you can’t come again after this? I thought you were stronger than that.” 

“Dam--mit!” Sora’s whole body twitched again when Riku twisted his fingers to press against that spot again. His legs shifted even wider, his arms reaching out to clutch at the blankets. “Riku-- Make me come! I wanna come then I want you to fuck me. Please!” 

“As you wish.” Riku pressed deeper, rubbing at the spot, then pulling out to add more lube before going back in. His thumb slipped down to press at the spot just behind Sora’s balls. 

Sora’s whole body began to shake, his moans and whines growing louder as Riku continued to pleasure him. Riku loved the little twitches in his muscles and the way his hands clenched the bedsheets.

“C’mon Sora,” Riku whispered. “You don’t have to hold back. You can come, and then I’ll fuck you hard and rough. You like it like that right?” 

Sora nodded his head. “Yeah. Y--you always know how to take care of me and I love it.” Sora thrust back on Rikus fingers, eagerly seeking his release. Within just a few more thrusts he found it, come shooting onto the blankets as Sora gasped in air desperately. 

Riku pulled his fingers out, the sound going straight to his cock. He fumbled with the condom for a second, finally managing to roll it on. He slicked it up with what was probably an obscene amount of lube, but if Sora wanted to do this all weekend, he figured more was better. Grasping Sora’s hips for leverage, Riku slid in before Sora had properly recovered. He paused for a few seconds, waiting till he felt the muscles just under his hands relax, a small sigh escaping Sora’s lips before Riku started to thrust. His hips pistoned in and out, and his eyes slipped closed at the sensation.

Sora let out a startled shout, “Riku! Yes! Oh, yes! Just like that--just--ooh!” He was still shaking from his orgasm, but he tried to push back anyway. “Riku! Make me come again! I know you can do it.”

“I’m trying!” Riku huffed, but he was so close to his own release that he could almost taste it. He wasn’t sure if he could get Sora hard again before he came, much less get him to orgasm. He grabbed Sora’s hips and held onto them firmly as he thrust. Sora was so warm and tight. He always felt so good. “I’m gonna--”

“Riku!” 

Riku felt Sora’s warm hand grab his own and pull at it until Riku felt Sora’s half-hard cock in his hand. Wrapping a hand around it, Riku pumped a counter rhythm to his thrusting hips. Sora gasped and his hand returned to reaching above his head to fist at the sheets. As Riku stroked, the cock in his hand hardened, and Sora began to thrust forwards and back as if he couldn’t decide which he needed more: Riku’s hand or his cock. Sora’s back arched even more and his moans echoed around the room. 

Riku continued to thrust, feeling his own orgasm rapidly approaching. “Sora! Sora I’m gonna--!” 

“Come on, Riku!” Sora begged. “Please! I want to feel it!” 

Riku could never refuse Sora when he begged. Thrusting once more into that tight heat, Riku felt a sense of relief as he emptied himself into the condom, the pleasure spreading out from his groin and to curl around every limb. 

Despite the haze of pleasure that overcame him, Riku managed to keep a hold of Sora’s cock, stroking it, rubbing a thumb over the head. Sora’s cries and groans grew louder until he twitched violently, releasing into Riku’s hand. The come soaked through Riku’s fingers, providing even more slickness as Riku made sure to milk out every last drop till Sora was shaking with pleasure. Sora’s arms gave out completely, and he fell to the bed with a sigh of relief. 

The position caused his ass to shift on Riku’s cock and Riku nearly pitched forward, throwing his hand out to catch himself before he collapsed on top of Sora. He shook his head to chase off the wave of tiredness he always felt after orgasm and instead pulled out of Sora, rolling the condom off and tossing it in the general direction of the wastebasket. 

Sora let out a quiet moan and turned, flinching when his ass hit the bed. But Riku watched as Sora gritted his teeth against the discomfort and stood, placing his hands on Riku’s chest and pushing him away from the bed. “I know you. If I let you lie down now you’ll fall asleep.” 

“Am I that predictable?” Riku grinned but let Sora push him all the way into the far wall. Once there, he bent his head to capture Sora’s lips. Sora never answered his question. They both already knew the answer. Riku did have a habit of falling asleep after a round or two of sex. 

But for Sora, he’d try harder to fight through the post-orgasm exhaustion. 

Sora giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck. His legs parted around Riku’s thigh. His cock was still soft, but Riku knew from past experience that it wasn’t likely to last long. He did his best to help it along, wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist and pulling his hips to encourage him to grind on Riku’s thigh. Sora keened into the kiss, breaking it off to gasp into Riku’s shoulder. 

“You gonna get hard again, Sora?” Riku whispered, excited to see it. There was something about Sora hard and wanting that never got old. Already he could feel that cock against his leg hardening. Riku reached lower to cup Sora’s ass and pull them closer together roughly against him. “What are you gonna do then?” 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Sora grunted against his shoulder. “Right here against the wall.” 

Riku only had a moment to blink at that statement before Sora pulled away and roughly turned Riku around so he was facing the wall. 

Placing his hands on the wall, Riku bent so his ass was sticking out invitingly, “Just like this, huh?”

“Yep.” 

Riku gasped as Sora’s hands cupped his ass before gently trailing fingers down his crack to probe his entrance. “H-How you gonna do that without lube?” 

“Huh? Oh, shi--- yeah, uh, hang on just a moment. Uh… Close your eyes!” 

“What?” Riku started to turn around to look at Sora, but the brunet gently pinched his ass. 

“I said close them!” 

“Okay,” Riku huffed, doing as asked, even if it seemed rather silly when he was already facing the wall. 

As soon as his eyes slipped closed, he did sense the allure of it. His other senses were amplified. He could hear Sora as his feet staggered towards the bed, his footsteps heavy, probably with the same exhaustion that flowed through Riku’s veins. Riku heard the sounds of Sora searching for the bottle of lube where it had landed on the bed before the footsteps returned. 

“Sora---” Riku gasped when he felt a hand on his back. 

“Keep your eyes closed. I have an idea,” Sora whispered into his hair, laying a warm kiss on his shoulder. “But tell me if I should stop, okay? You remember the safeword?”

Riku nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his eyes closed the whole time though. They hadn’t tried something like this yet, and Riku suddenly wished they had a blindfold or some--

The soft slide of fabric against his eyes startled him, and he nearly opened them in shock, his heart rate doubling. Sora let out a soothing hush, gently pressing a kiss to Riku’s back. Letting out a forceful sigh, Riku felt his heart calm and Sora finished tying the blindfold around his head. 

“You good?” Sora asked again. 

Riku nodded only a bit hesitant. He felt the ends of the blindfold slip past his shoulder. For a second, he had thought that he was back in his original blindfold, the one that Sora had helped him burn a long time ago. It was so similar in a way to the year he had spent in darkness. But as his racing heart calmed further he found that the fear he had expected was absent, as well as the heartache from back then. He may have been wearing a blindfold, but the situation was completely different. 

And so much better. 

“I’m good,” he said out loud anyway for Sora’s benefit. And he was. Sora was _here._

“I’m glad.” Sora kissed his shoulder again and slid his hands down Riku’s back before pulling away. 

Riku heard the click as Sora opened the cap of the lube. He waited patiently, discerning the sounds of Sora squeezing the lube out and warming it. Then he felt one of Sora’s fingers tease at his entrance, the lube lukewarm as it pressed gently. and within moments Sora’s fingers returned to teasing his entrance, this time slicked up. Relaxing all his muscles but the ones holding him steady on the wall, Riku let out a small gasp as the finger slipped inside. It felt so different when he couldn’t see anything. He could focus his attention on his other senses: the smell of Sora’s scent so close to him, the sound of Sora’s own quiet groans of want, the feel of that single finger sliding in and out of him. Riku could feel every inch of it as it slid past the rim, pressing as deep as it could before sliding out. Sora bent the finger slightly curling it till Riku let out a gasp of pleasure and curled his hand against the wall. 

Sora had found his prostate. 

Riku’s cock jerked in feeble interest, but he was still too sated from his last orgasm to do much else. It didn’t matter though.the touch was unhurried and gentle, and Riku found pleasure in that. 

One finger soon turned into two, as Sora prepped him thoroughly. Riku wondered if his boyfriend was already fully hard again. It was nice having Sora touch him gently when Riku wasn’t chasing his own orgasm. He wondered what it would be like for Sora. Riku was so relaxed and open for him, Sora could just slide home in a single thrust. 

He also suddenly questioned how Sora was going to do that. Though Riku loved the feeling of Sora thrusting into him, they usually did it on some kind of horizontal surface where their height difference didn’t matter much. But standing up, even if Riku bent forward a little, Sora’s cock probably wouldn’t reach his entrance. would only be able to maybe reach the area where his upper thighs met his ass. Maybe if Sora stood on his tiptoes? But he wouldn’t be able to get much leverage like that… 

Then how--

Sora suddenly pulled his fingers away, distracting Riku from his thoughts. He heard Sora mutter a hushed curse as he fumbled with the wrapper of the condom, followed by the sound of paper tearing. Sora then let out a hiss of discomfort. 

“You okay?” Riku worried. 

“Yeah,” Sora reassured him. “Just. Rolling the condom on was like… you know. I had to stop myself from coming--Hey!” He pinched Riku’s pale hips when Riku let out a chuckle at his predicament. “It’s really sensitive right now.” 

Riku tried to stop laughing, pressing his face into his arm to muffle his remaining chuckles. “I know, I know.” 

He heard the sounds of more fumbling and then Sora’s warmth right behind him. Riku was just about to suggest that they move to the bed, or at least the floor, when suddenly he felt the head of Sora’s cock slide in. 

Riku gasped, more in shock than anything. How-- Did Sora suddenly grow in height? Did Riku shrink? How--?

“You okay?” Sora asked quickly. “Do you need to say the safe--”

Riku shook his head. “It’s not that. How are you--” Riku shifted his feet backwards, trying to touch Sora’s. Instead, his heel hit something hard, and he grunted with the impact. But it did give him a good idea of how Sora suddenly gained six inches. “Is that your stepping stool?”

“....shut up.” 

Riku couldn’t help it, he wheezed out a laugh. “I--really?”

“I really wanted to fuck you against the wall!” Sora protested, and Riku didn’t need the blindfold off to know that Sora was pouting. “Don’t laugh. We can’t all be six feet tall!”

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m just… admiring your ingenuity.” Riku coughed to try and cover up another chuckle. He had given the small wooden stool to Sora as a joke. A teasing jab at the brunet’s height (or lack thereof), but Sora surprisingly used it often, even around their shared living quarters, shifting it around to reach a high shelf or to change a lightbulb. 

Or to fuck Riku, apparently. 

He felt Sora lean over him, biting the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder. The shift in position changed the angle of Sora’s cock in his ass. Riku gasped as Sora pressed in further, his cock dragging almost tortuously against his entrance. His own cock twitched a little more, and Riku was surprised to feel it stiffen up a bit in interest. 

Maybe Sora was on to something with the overstimulation. 

“No more laughing,” Sora huffed and then began to thrust in earnest. His somewhat precarious balance on the step stool meant that he couldn’t move quite as hard or fast as Riku could when the positions were reversed, but it still felt amazing. In fact, the somewhat slower, gentler pace meant it gave Riku’s cock more time to stir in interest. 

Behind the blindfold, Riku’s eyes clenched shut, taking in the feeling of it all. Sora felt bigger like this, now that he was almost towering over Riku and thrusting into him at an angle that made Riku feel every inch of it. The rhythm got a little rougher as Sora chased his orgasm. 

Gentle hands traced patterns on his back, softly touching the sensitive skin where the dream eater sigil marked Riku, a barely-there indication that only darkened when Sora was asleep. It was still sensitive though, especially when it was Sora who was dragging his fingers purposely over the mark, stimulating him in a way that had Riku’s cock hardening in earnest now. 

Sora adjusted his stance on the stool, spreading his legs a little more and rocking up into Riku. He shifted his grip to Riku’s hips for balance and suddenly the rhythm intensified even more, Sora’s cock sliding in and out rapidly. Riku’s toes curled in anticipation. He could hear Sora’s grunts and moans as they echoed through the room. 

“S-Sora!” Riku pushed back from the wall, meeting each of Sora’s thrusts as best he could. If Sora kept thrusting in like this, Riku was sure to orgasm again. 

However, Sora’s firm and steady pace began to falter, the thrusts becoming more erratic. Riku could feel Sora’s impending release in the way he clutched at Riku’s hips, fists clenching as he tried to hold off release for a moment longer. Riku could heart it in the gasps and moans and whimpers as Sora tried to press deeper inside. If Riku could catch Sora’s mouth, he was sure he could have tasted the desperation on those perfect lips. 

With a final moan of Riku’s name, Sora ground his hips into Riku’s ass, hot release filling the condom. There was some gentle rocking as Sora milked every last drop. Then the movement stopped entirely. 

Riku bit back a whimper. Of course now that _he_ was rock-hard, Sora would be on a short cooldown. 

_Oh well._

Sora had collapsed onto his back, his breath hot between his shoulder blades. “Okay… that was a little tougher than I thought it would be.” 

“What if we got a wider and taller stool so you could spread your legs for leverage next time?” Riku wondered aloud, feeling Sora slip from him. There was a heavy thud as Sora must have stepped down from the stool, and then a scraping noise as Sora used his feet to kick it away. Then Riku felt Soras hands at his biceps, gently pulling until Riku released his hold on the wall and turned around. Sora’s arms immediately warped around his shoulders, and there was a hot press of lips against his own. 

“Mmmm,” Sora moaned, breaking the kiss with a soft pop. “Sorry. You’re still hard.” 

“That’s okay,” Riku mumbled, remembering his thought from earlier. “I got an idea.” He felt like he could do it, and he bent his knees a little to cup the back of Sora’s thighs better. 

Sora got the idea and hopped up, Riku easily supporting his weight as the brunet wrapped muscular legs high around his waist. “Like this? Do you think you can--”

“I know I can,” Riku huffed, tightening his grip. “Do you think I’m not strong enough?”

He felt Sora wrap his arms around his shoulders for more support and then felt the hot press of lips to his cheek. “I know you are.” 

“Good.” Riku leaned back against the wall for a moment so he could shift one hand lower and check Sora’s rim. It was still pretty lubed up from not that long ago, but it might be better to be--

“The lube is on the table by the door,” Sora murmured quietly. “To your lef-- hang on maybe I can--.” 

Riku grunted when Sora leaned out of his arms, nearly toppling them both in his eagerness, but they quickly rebalanced themselves. There was a soft click as Sora must have thumbed the cap of the lube off and Riku held his hand out. “Er… can you--” Their current predicament, plus Riku’s still blindfolded eyes, made what Riku wanted to do nearly impossible. But he still wanted to try. 

Luckily Sora understood exactly what he wanted, and Riku felt a liberal amount of lube land on his waiting fingers.

“Don’t worry about the mess…” Sora murmured as there was the sound of the lube bottle hitting the ground with a thunk. “Oh… and I didn’t think to grab another condom.” 

“Is that--?” Riku bit his lip. “I mean…. I could set you down and go find one… or you could, or--” He stopped when he felt Sora’s nose rub against his shoulder as Sora shook his head. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Sora sighed out breathily against his neck. “It’s okay. I want to feel it.” 

Riku let out a harsh gust of air. They really only used the condoms because it was easier to clean up later, but to hear Sora say that he wanted to feel Riku come inside him was so much more of a turn-on than Riku thought it would be. 

Riku nodded in agreement and brought up his now lubed fingers to Sora’s entrance. Sora’s legs tightened around him as he pushed in, reapplying the lube where it had started to dry out. Then he applied the rest to his cock, spreading it liberally. He wiped his fingers on his thigh before lining himself up going purely by touch. 

Soon, Riku felt the tip of his cock meet Sora’s puckered hole and Sora lowered himself, letting gravity take hold for the last few inches. Riku gasped at the sudden bounce and Sora moaned into his shoulder, his arms squeezing where they were clutching at Riku’s neck. Riku gritted his teeth and readjusted his grip on Sora’s thighs, stepping away from the wall. 

Sora moaned as Riku managed only a few steps away from the wall. Not quite in the middle of the room, but close enough. Riku gave an experimental thrust with his hips, not daring to move too much lest he dislodge Sora completely. 

It felt amazing. Different even from fucking Sora against the wall. Gravity meant that Sora bounced with each thrust. His forearms strained as he gripped tightly onto Sora’s thighs, his biceps and shoulders burning with every thrust. But it was just right, the burn and strain adding to each wave of pleasure coursing through him. 

Sora’s let out quiet mewls into Riku’s neck as his cock rubbed between them, gasping whenever Riku thrust in. His hands clenched at Riku’s shoulders, his legs squeezing Riku’s waist with every thrust. In between the soft sounds were even softer words of encouragement. 

“Just like that Riku. You’re so good to me.” 

The words went straight to Riku’s cock and his thrusts became a little rougher, thrusting into Sora’s warm heat. The cock trapped between their abdomens somehow hardened even now as Sora’s sounds became a little breathier, and he bounced along with Riku’s thrusts. 

Riku gasped, wishing he could control their movements better, but his grip was limited to squeezing Sora’s thighs. And the uncoordinated effort made everything seem more desperate. 

“R--Riku,” Sora groaned into his neck, breath hot. His words of encouragement grew louder. “You’re so str-ong. This is perfect. Just like this.” One of Sora’s hands slid down Riku’s shoulder to squeeze his bicep. 

That gesture pushed Riku over the edge and his thrusts faltered as he came hard. It took every ounce of focus to not drop Sora or collapse to the ground as his orgasm shook him to his core. 

Sora let out a breathy little “Oh!” before his entire body clenched around Riku’s like a vice, his whole being spasmed in his own orgasm. Then, Riku felt hot drops of liquid hit his shoulder. Frowning, Riku leaned into Sora’s spiky hair, wishing the blindfold was off so he could see Sora’s face. 

“Are you crying? Is everything okay?”

Sora shook his head, though Riku felt more hot tears hit his shoulder. “I’m fine. I promise. That was just… really, really good.” 

“Oh,” Riku readjusted his grip, then became aware that he hadn't felt any new release hit his abdomen, and he frowned for a different reason. “Did you, uh, come?”

“Yeah.” Sora’s voice was breathy and then shaking hands reached up behind Riku’s hair, tugging at the knot that held the blindfold in place. The fabric slipped from his eyes to hang around his neck instead, and Riku blinked at the light in the room for a moment before looking at Sora’s face. For a moment Sora’s tears still worried Riku, and he tried to find any signs of hurt in Sora’s expression. But the smile Sora gave him could have lit up the room, a goofy, sated grin that drew Riku in for a kiss. 

Riku had to readjust his grip again, though this time it caused his cock to slip out, and Sora broke the kiss with a groan and another full-body shudder. He laid his head on Riku’s shoulder again. 

“That was so hot, Riku,” Sora huffed out. “So, _so_ hot. The way your muscles just-- they held me up, and they shifted with every movement and-- We’re gonna have to do that again.” 

“Whatever you want,” Riku chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sora’s hair, then taking one shaking step towards the bed, then another. It wasn’t a quick stroll, but he managed to carry Sora the rest of the way to the bed and gently dropped him on it. Sora let out another quiet groan when he hit the mattress but shifted enough so there was room for Riku to crawl on as well. 

“I’m not done yet,” Sora protested, pulling Riku until he was lying on top of him. “But we can take a break for a minute. That last one just-- I’m gonna need a moment.”

“So like… ten minutes instead of five?” Riku teased, leaning down to capture Sora’s mouth in another kiss. Though he usually felt tired and sated after one round of sex, much less the three (or was it four?) rounds they just had, Sora’s enthusiasm and energy were infectious. He broke the kiss with another laugh. “Maybe the next couple of rounds can be on the bed though?”

“Deal!” Sora agreed. 

“Seriously,” Riku said, kissing Sora’s forehead. “Are you okay? Nothing’s...sore?”

“Uh well…” Sora frowned, wiggling a bit. “Um. I guess I am a bit…” 

Riku sighed huffed, wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist. A sex marathon wouldn’t be that fun if they injured each other. “Do you still want to--”

“Yes!” Sora placed his hands on Riku’s chest, his legs spreading out on either side of Riku’s hips as if trying to make sure Riku was pinned to the bed.

The action caused their cocks to rub together pleasantly, but they were both soft, and Riku wasn’t sure he would be able to get it up again for at least an hour, if not more. Sora might, but--

“Wait! I got an idea!” 

Riku looked up at Sora, a bit apprehensive. That grin usually indicated that Riku would either love or hate what was about to happen next. “What?”

Sora grinned, holding one hand out. There was a flash of light and then the Kingdom Key was in his hand. Riku opened his mouth, about to ask if Sora was planning on using it to stop time or maybe even as some sort of sex toy (he hoped not) when Sora held the keyblade aloft. 

“Heal!” 

Instantly a strong Curaga washed over them both, soothing Riku’s aching forearms and the cramps in his biceps, providing relief from the discomfort in his backside. A warmth rand through his veins, releasing any other minor cramps as it spread to his fingers and toes. Sora let the keyblade disappear and shifted his hips forward, now sending sparks of energy to travel through Riku’s cock. 

Letting out a gasp, Riku shifted his hands lower to grope Sora’s ass and pull their groins together again. 

Oh yeah. Now he could get it up again. Sora was already halfway there. 

“Aren’t you just clever today?” Riku chuckled, raising a hand to brush it through Sora’s hair. “First the fucking stool and now the cure spell.” 

Sora laughed at the bad innuendo, leaning into Riku’s hand and thrusting his hips again, causing them both to let out a quiet moan. “Well, couldn’t let the fun end early.” 

“Right.” Riku stared up at Sora’s face. The grin that had burst forth was definitely more than a little smug, and Riku got the feeling that, with this new discovery, there was a good chance that neither of them was going to leave the bed ever again. At the moment, Riku was struggling to come up with any reason why that might be a bad thing. “I love you.” 

Sora leaned down and rubbed their noses together. “I love you too.” Then the smug look was back and he thrust his hips again. “Now…break time is over.”

Riku laughed and squeezed the flesh between his palms. “Yeah? And what’s your plan now?”

Sora frowned, obviously thinking about it. Then he wiggled his hands underneath Riku’s arms, pushing until Riku was forced to raise them above his head. Then Sora shifted up, murmuring a quiet “Bind.” 

Riku gasped as sparks of energy encircled his wrists. Giving an experimental tug, he found that he couldn’t move them more than an inch or two away from the rails of the headboard. He was completely at Sora’s mercy like this. The smirk returned to Sora’s face as he looked down at Riku. 

His cock, which had been slowly rising to the occasion before this, suddenly sprung into action. 

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have taught you that spell,” Riku murmured, meeting Sora’s smirk with one of his own. “What do you plan to do now?” 

Sora’s smile shifted into a slight frown again, and he shifted so he was sitting more on Riku’s chest. “I dunno. I really want to make love to you again, nice and slow this time since I have more room to thrust. But I also really want to ride you…” He threw his head back with a groan. “I don’t know which to pick.” 

“You could always toss a kupo coin?” Riku pointed out, struggling a little. There was a cock just out of reach that he really wanted to lick right now. 

“I used my last one on a mission,” Sora grumbled. 

That distracted Riku from his goal. “Wait, what? You were in enough danger that you had to use your kupo coin?”

“Not for me,” Sora sighed. “For Donald. Again.”

“Oh. Well.” Riku shrugged as best he could in his position. “I don’t have one either.” 

Sora looked down sharply. “Did you use yours?”

“Uhh…” Riku trailed off, then offered Sora a grin. “It was an emergency.” 

Sora looked at him a moment longer then let out a sigh, slumping forward until he could rest his head just above Riku’s. 

The action brought his cock a centimeter closer to Riku’s face. Riku stuck his tongue out as far as it would go but found that it was still just out of reach. He let out a sigh, amused when the cock twitched at the burst of air. 

“Oh!” Sora sat up and looked down. “What about rock-paper-scissors?” 

Riku frowned and yanked on his bindings pointedly. 

Sora looked unimpressed. “They’re binding your wrists, not your hands. You can still make all the signs.” 

Riku rolled his eyes. “Fine, but scooch closer. I’m not straining my wrists if you can’t see what sign I’m making.” 

Sora did as asked, scooching up Riku’s chest and leaning over so he was closer to Riku’s wrists. 

Bingo!

“Okay, one, two, thre-EE!” 

Riku chuckled around the dick halfway in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. 

“Ah! Riku!” Sora curled up around Riku’s head, rocking softly into Riku’s mouth. 

It wasn’t nearly enough for Riku, who sucked harder around the dick in his mouth. The angle was a bit awkward, but Sora’s groans and the hands roughly fisting into his hair more than made up for the strain. 

“Ri-Riku!” Sora gasped out his name, thrusting a few more times before pulling away. 

Riku whined as the cock left his lips and he tried to follow it, only hindered by the bindings around his wrists. 

Sora shook his head. “We can do that later, but now I’m definitely gonna fuck you. You tricked me.”

“You fell for it,” Riku said, licking his lips, the taste of Sora still heaving on his tongue. Sora better uphold his promise of later, or Riku would be the one tying Sora up to get back to it. 

Sora laughed, scooting down the bed so he was kneeling between Riku’s spread legs. 

“Where’s the uh, oh never mind I got more anyway.” The brunet quickly gave up looking for the bottle they had earlier and instead knelt over the bed to reach for the black bag that had fallen to the ground during their earlier exploits. He quickly pulled out another bottle of lube, as well as more condoms. 

“How long have you had this planned?” Riku wondered as Sora easily sat back up on the bed, lube and condoms in hand. 

“Uh… honestly?” Sora blushed a bit. “Pretty much since the day you pressed me into the wall and told me everything you wanted to do to me.” A blush heated up his face. “Riku that was so hot and I want to check off everything you said and then some.” 

Riku grinned. “I’m with you every step of the way.” 

Sora nodded, then turned to the task at hand, picking up the bottle of lube and squirting a liberal amount into his hand. 

Riku smelled something sweet and odd in the air, then realized it was coming from the lube. “What kind is that?”

“Mango-flavored,” Sora answered, swirling a bit onto his finger. His tongue darted out to lick it, his expression thoughtful, evidently finding the flavor alright since his tongue darted out again to lick his finger clean. 

Riku sighed and shook his head. Leave it to Sora to buy something he could eat.

He fet fingers probe at his entrance, still loose and relaxed from earlier. Riku bent his knees to give Sora more room to work, feeling the fingers sink in deeper. Riku bit his lip as the sensation sent tingles of pleasure through his veins, but the moan escaped anyway.

Riku was glad that Sora had decided to forego the blindfold this round, as watching Sora’s face as he concentrated on prepping Riku was something to behold. Sora’s eyes were narrowed, his jaw set in determination. Riku had to crane his head up a bit to take in the full effect. The sight of the brunet’s smaller body framed by Riku’s thighs sent heat pooling deep in his groin, his dick twitching in anticipation. 

Sora let out a quiet chuckle. “See something you like?”

“Yep,” Riku responded, wrapping his legs around Sora’s waist and squeezing. “Not gonna let you go.” 

Sora laughed, turning his head to kiss the inside of Riku’s thigh. “You’re gonna have to let up a bit so I can get my cock in.”

Riku thought about it before relaxing his legs minutely. “Okay, but hurry up.” 

“Yes, Master Riku,” Sora purred against this leg, kissing it again. 

Riku groaned, his head hitting the mattress again. That name still sent tingles that settled into his cock. “Dammit, Master Sora.” 

Sora huffed in amusement and arousal, taking his fingers out and turning to grab the bottle of lube again as well as another condom. “I thought you were all about patience.” 

“Yeah well, you’ve rubbed off on me. More than once.” 

He could practically hear the roll of Sora’s eyes, but teasing quickly fell from Riku’s mind when Sora began to push himself in. He struggled against his bindings so he could lift his head up. He loved watching Sora enter him, sky blue eyes screwed up with concentration and the effort to hold back his thrusts. The perspiration sliding down his forehead and the flush that extended down his neck. It was just as arousing as the actual feel of Sora’s cock. 

It didn’t take long for Sora to slide fully inside, his eyebrows relaxing in relief before slouching over, one hand on either side of Riku’s chest, his head nestled perfectly between Riku’s pectoral muscles. Then he let out a full-body shiver, his arms coming around to squeeze Riku’s chest in a hug. 

Riku couldn’t quiet hug back, but he did squeeze his thighs around Sora’s hips, gasping when the pressure shifted Sora even deeper inside him. Sora laid a kiss between Riku’s pectorals and Riku felt his heart rate spike. Then, with a slow roll of his hips, Sora began to move, shifting so his hands were on either side of Riku’s chest again. 

The movements were gentle at first, more grinding than a true thrusting motion. Sora was a little hampered by the fact that Riku had his legs tight around Sora’s waist, desperate to just keep him right where he was. For once, Sora didn’t seem to mind the slower pace, using the opportunity to take one of Riku’s nipples in his mouth, rolling it with this tongue. 

Riku gasped and threw his head back, arching up so his cock ground against Sora’s stomach. His nipples had always been fairly sensitive, but Sora had somehow managed to find just the right spot to send a shockwave of electricity straight to his dick. 

Sora chuckled, sucking harder before moving his focus to the equally sensitive muscle around the nipple, kissing and sucking. 

Riku grunted in pleasure, squeezing his legs and yanking Sora further inside. 

The brunet gasped for air. Then he gritted his teeth, moving one hand from the bed to settle it under one of Riku’s thighs, pushing it up until Riku had to hook his knee around Sora’s shoulder. Then Sora began to press in harder and faster, the change in angle pushing him in deeper. 

Since his mouth was unoccupied, Sora began to ramble. It was a jumble of half-thought-out sentences and exclamations, interspersed with moans and gasps and cries of Riku’s name. 

"Riku! Oh-oooh, you're perfect. Perfect and beautiful and wonderful and--” Sora cut off in another groan. “Riku!”

Riku threw his head back, struggling against his bindings for a totally different reason. “S-Sora. Like that. Just--Just like--” 

“I know,” Sora assured him, turning his head to kiss Riku’s knee, the only part he could really reach at this angle. “I know.” He punctuated his words with a hard thrust that nailed Riku’s prostate head-on. 

Riku saw stars. Everything narrowed down to the rabidly building pleasure in his groin. “Sor--Sora!” His back arched off the bed as much as it could. He was so hard, the pressure in his cock nearly overwhelming. He couldn’t believe he was _this_ hard, he had already come so many times, but Sora was working hard to bring him to completion once again. The brunet had shifted his thrusts so that his stomach rubbed against the underside of Riku’s cock just right, with just the perfect amount of pressure. 

Riku’s eyes fluttered closed. This was perfect. 

And then it all stopped. 

Riku’s eyes shot open when Sora just ceased his thrusts with none of the fanfare that his orgasms usually entailed. So what had caused him to stop? Riku glanced around the room. Finding nothing, his eyes darted back to Sora’s. 

A cheeky grin and amused eyes stared back at him. 

Riku opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on, but before he could formulate the words, his eyes widened as he realized their positions. Him tied up and Sora stopping just as the head of his cock was barely inside Riku. Nearly an exact reversal of the time Riku kept Sora on the edge of orgasm. 

“Tell me how you feel, Riku.” 

Riku narrowed his eyes at the cheeky grin. “Fuck, Sor--A!” 

It appeared that Sora didn’t really want an answer, or was too impatient for one as he started to thrust again before Riku could even think of an answer. Riku’s startled shout trailed off into a deep moan and he did his best to meet each rough thrust that nailed his prostate. He arched into each stroke of warm skin against his cock, squeezed his thighs to pull Sora just a little deeper. 

He was so, so close. 

Then Sora shifted. It was the tiniest movement, but to Riku, it might as well have been an electric spark. Riku gasped, his whole body spasming as he came, his release coating both their stomachs. 

“Ri--Riku!” Sora moaned as he thrust hard into Riku, his whole body freezing up as he released into Riku, his hips the only part gyrating as they milked every last drop. 

Afterward, Riku’s whole body sank into the bed, satisfied down to his bones and yet--

And yet he still wanted more. 

Sora collapsed on his chest, panting out gasps of air like he had just run a marathon. Riku was struck with the overwhelming urge to hold him again. “Hey, Sora?” When blue eyes glanced up Riku yanked on his wrists pointedly. Sora nodded wordlessly, then shifted so he slipped out of Riku, holding the condom on his half-hard cock. He scurried up, hissing a bit at the overstimulation against his cock, but swiftly undid the spell that held Riku’s hands in place. 

Riku brought his arms down slowly, the muscles achy, then he wrapped them around Sora’s waist. “That was so good. You’re so good Sora.” 

Sora huffed against his chest. “I know.” 

Riku grinned and squeezed his arms, burying his face into Sora's hair. He felt Sora sigh, the rush of air against his chest warm and pleasant. 

"I love it when you hold me,” Sora murmured, his hands absently stroking down Riku’s side. “You make me feel safe.” 

Riku smiled, shifting Sora so they now laid side by side, and he could better wrap his arms around him. Sora let out a contented sigh as Riku raised a hand to run it through brunet spikes. 

Sora let out another quiet sound and intertwined their legs, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I just-- I feel comfortable here. I like it when you take care of me, and I like you just being around me...” He trailed off, his shoulders shifting in a shrug. “And I hope I make you feel the same. I just…I love you.” 

Riku’s grin widened, moving his hand to cup Sora’s face and leaning in to rub their noses together. “I love you too. And you make me feel safe too. Like I can let go of my troubles for a bit. I’m always completely relaxed around you.” 

Sora grinned and leaned into Riku’s hand, turning his head to kiss his palm. “I’m glad.” 

Riku buried his face and Sora’s hair again, holding him close and just listening to their breathing and feeling their heartbeats. 

Riku almost thought that Sora would fall asleep in the silence, but after a while, he felt him shift, his leg rubbing against Riku’s cock. Despite the fact that exhaustion had crept into every muscle of his body, Riku felt his cock stir, and he wondered if Sora’s scent was some kind of aphrodisiac. 

“I…. I wanna come again.” 

The admission was quiet, but Riku heard it all the same. Might as well come clean with his own wish. “Me too.” 

Sora glanced up. “Really?” His eyes brightened at the agreement. “Do… what do you want to do then?”

Riku hummed, thinking about it, his mind wandering back over to the blindfold and the little black bag Sora kept pulling lube from. “What did you bring in that bag?” 

“Huh?” Sora glanced up, then over at the bag. “Oh… hang on!” 

While Sora shimmied down the bed to grab the bag, Riku managed to sit up, flinching a bit at the sting in his backside, but it wasn’t too bad. There was a shift of fabric by his chest, and he looked down to find a black band of cloth that Sora must have used as a blindfold. The fabric was much smoother and silkier and felt less like a tool to help him face the darkness and more like a sex toy. 

Speaking of...

He watched Sora’s perfect round ass move as the brunet reached for the bag of toys, his back arching and arms stretching to snatch it up and toss it on the bed. Then Sora rolled over, exposing his half-hard cock to the air, condom slipping off in a way that was anything but sexy. 

With a sigh, Riku wrapped his hands around Sora’s waist, dragging him across the mattress and back against Riku’s chest. Sora let out a startled shout before relaxing into Riku’s embrace, turning his head and offering a wry grin. 

“What are you gonna do to me, Master Riku?”

Riku groaned. “You know, I have good ideas, but then you call me that and I forget them all.” He kissed up Sora’s shoulder and neck to the area just behind his ear. “It’s very distracting.”

Sora let out a breathy groan and tilted his head. “All the more reason you should tell me. I can remind you.” 

“Hmm,” Riku acknowledged. “But that would take all the surprise out of it.”

He rolled off the used condom from Sora’s cock and tossed it in the trash by their bed. Then he pulled the blindfold off his chest and pulled it around to show Sora instead. “Is this okay?”

Sora looked down at the fabric and then nodded enthusiastically. “Sure!” 

Riku felt his chest warm with the trust Sora displayed. Even after everything else they had done, Sora’s consent always mattered so much to him and for Sora to have so much faith in him always sent shivers down his spine. He laid a kiss on Sora’s shoulder then pulled the blindfold over Sora’s eyes, the brunet leaning forward a bit so Riku could tie it.

“Is that okay? Not too tight?”

Sora shook his head, the ends of the blindfold flapping with the movement. “Nope! It’s perfect! I can’t see anything…” 

“Good,” Riku kissed Sora’s shoulder again, sucking briefly into the skin before dragging his mouth up to kiss behind Sora’s ear. Brown hair tickled his shoulder as Sora leaned his head against it, a loud groan escaping his lips. Sliding his hands down Sora’s sides, Riku felt every muscle twitch in a full-body shiver. By the time his fingers were ghosting over the top of Sora’s thighs, Sora was practically shaking in anticipation, his cock fully erect. “That was quick.”

“That was hot,” Sora countered. “Ri-Riku. Keep touching me.” 

“I’ll do more than that,” Riku promised, drifting one hand around to fondle Sora’s cock, the other reaching towards the bag and dumping the contents onto the covers. He leaned forward a bit more to grab the lube. 

Sora continued to shiver and squirm in his arms, keening for attention. His whole body twitched when Riku flicked the cap off the flavored lube bottle, and he shuddered when Riku poured the cold lube straight onto Sora’s heated cock. 

“Dammit, Riku,” Sora groaned out, but any further complaints were cut off when Riku began to move his hand in firmer strokes. 

Riku hummed, keeping Sora occupied with his one hand while the other went through the sex toys. There were a few dildos of varying sizes, butt plugs in various shapes, even more bottles of flavored lube, and what looked to be a book of sex positions. 

Sora had really prepared for this. 

“Were you afraid you’d get bored of my dick?” Riku wondered out loud, picking up one of the dildos. It was smooth to the touch, almost velvety. But it wasn’t nearly as long or thick as Riku’s own cock. 

He couldn’t help but be slightly smug about that. No dildo could replace him. 

“Uh...well…” Sora was evidently struggling for words while Riku stroked his cock, so Riku moved his hand up, pinching and twisting a nipple instead. Sora groaned at the loss, but his words came faster now. “Not exactly? I just didn’t want your dick to chafe or something. I don’t know. It’s something the lady at the shop warned about when I was buying everything. And, uh… I wanted to try something else out later.”

“Hmm?” Riku kissed down Sora’s neck while he picked out a butt plug. He noticed one had a button on the end. A vibrator? Were there batteries in it? He wished to test it out now but he didn’t want Sora to know about his plans. Instead, he removed his hand from Sora’s chest, to help lube up both the butt plug as well as his fingers. “What was that? How about you tell me what you want to do?” 

“Mmm…” Sora shivered in his arms when he felt Riku’s fingers circle his entrance. “Want--wanted to pick out a dildo-- one of those can, like, attach to the wall? And then---Oh, RiKUU!--” 

Riku hummed into Sora’s shoulder, focused on inserting two lubed-up fingers into Sora’s entrance, knowing he could take it. “Hmm? And then what?”

“Riku!” Sora cried out, trying to thrust down onto the fingers prepping him. “Riku! I can’t--” He cut off into a loud moan when Riku barely brushed his fingers against that spot. 

“Hmm, you can’t what?” Riku asked innocently. “I want to hear the end of the story.” He pressed his fingers into the spot again, and Sora let out a guttural sound. 

“Riku--” Sora pressed back into Riku’s chest. “Riku, I--”

“Finish what you were telling me Sora. I might need more ideas for later.” He removed his fingers, sure that Sora was prepped enough. 

Sora took a shuddering breath. “I-- I wanted to im--impale myself on a dildo while sucking you off. So I can rock back and forth and--” He cut himself off into a startled gasp when Riku began to insert the butt plug. “Riku!! What--”

“Sorry,” Riku murmured, pausing in his movements. “It’s one of the butt plugs. Just wanted to keep you nice and loose for later. Okay?”

After another shaking breath, Sora nodded. “Yeah.” He relaxed back into Riku’s hold. “Can you touch me again?”

“Sure,” Riku agreed, finishing popping the plug in and then taking a firm hold of Sora’s cock again. “I love your idea though.” 

“Yeah?” Sora grunted out. “I’ve got dozens.” He began to rock up into Riku’s hand, his backside grinding against Riku’s cock with every movement. 

“I can’t wait to try them all,” Riku said, kissing any piece of Sora’s skin he could reach. His free hand reached down to trace over the stretched skin that was keeping the plug in place, then trailed up to fondle Sora’s balls, squeezing and pulling lightly. “We have so much time to try everything.”

“Ya-ah!” Sora gasped out, his hands coming up to clutch at Riku’s wrists, not trying to pull him away but just to have something to hold on to. “But I want to try everything _now_.”

“I know you do,” Riku murmured, running a thumb over the tip. “And we’ll get to it.” 

After that, words were the furthest from either Sora or Riku’s mind as they worked Sora up to another orgasm, Sora was gasping for air and letting out long strings of moans and keening sounds that just went straight to Riku’s cock where it was trapped between their bodies. Riku focused on giving Sora every bit of that pleasure back, continuously changing the speed and frequency of his strokes, his free hand switching between stimulating Sora's chest, down to his balls and groping the sensitive area on the inside of Sora’s thighs. 

“Riku! I’m so close,” Sora groaned, doing his best to keep thrusting into Riku’s grip. “S-so clo-ose!” 

“Then come.” Riku ran his thumb across the tip again before stroking down, his free hand pressing on the butt plug just enough to shift it further inside of Sora. 

Sora groaned and did so, his release arching up and landing on his own chest and stomach. Riku stroked him through the aftershocks until Sora was shivering in overstimulation. 

Then Riku moved, still keeping a hand on Sora as he shifted around to Sora’s front. Sora collapsed back onto the bed with a surprised grunt. 

“Riku?”

“Right here,” Riku reassured him, then leaned down to lick up the drops of come that had landed on Sora’s chest, groaning at the flavor. It was always better than he remembered. 

“Oh!” Sora arched his back into Riku’s touch. “R-Riku!” 

Riku grunted in acknowledgment, kissing and licking his way down Sora’s stomach to his cock which was still hard, despite just orgasming. Riku gave it a tentative lick, finding the mix of mango-flavored lube and come interesting enough to suck it completely into his mouth. 

Sora’s hips arched off the bed, forcing his cock deeper into Riku’s mouth, which Riku had been counting on, easily accepting the length and girth.

“Riku!” Sora half-screamed, a strangled, desperate sound. Riku felt Sora’s hands fly into his hair, pulling it with barely restrained tugs as Sora took deep breaths to try and not flinch from the overstimulation. “Riku, Riku.” 

Then Riku felt Sora’s hands leave his hair, and he pulled off Sora’s cock for a moment. Sora’s hands had reached for the blindfold, fingers sliding beneath the fabric.

“Don’t take it off,” Riku growled. Sora shuddered in response, hands freezing where they had just been about to slide the blindfold down. Riku stroked Sora’s cock to bring the focus back to it. “Just feel _this_.”

He waited just long enough to see Sora nod in agreement, tossing his head back onto the mattress, and his hands reaching back for Riku’s hair, the blindfold still firmly in place. 

Riku smirked and then returned to the task at hand, licking the underside of Sora’s cock in long strokes then sucked the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Then he ducked his head back down taking as much of the cock into his mouth, feeling it touch the back of his throat. He loved this, the weight of Sora’s cock on his tongue, the taste of him, the way he could feel every twitch. 

Sora’s cries grew louder, the hands in Riku’s hair getting rougher. 

_Now_, Riku thought, slipping a hand between Sora’s legs and pressing the button on the butt plug. 

Apparently there _were_ batteries inside and the vibration was intense. 

Sora screamed out in pleasure, his hands flying out of Riku’s hair to fist at the sheets instead, pulling at them roughly while his hips pistoned his cock into Riku’s waiting mouth. Riku groaned at the movements, loving it when Sora was so overcome with pleasure that he was forceful. 

“Riku! Riku, Riku, RIKU!” 

Sora’s cock twitched and spasmed inside Riku’s mouth. There was a burst of hot come, though not as much as usual. Riku figured that was okay though, with as many times as Sora had come already. Riku sucked down what was there, making sure that he got every last drop. Then he reached down to turn off the butt plug, and Sora’s violent shivers lessened in intensity. The cock in Riku’s mouth softened again, and Riku let it slip from his lips, kissing the tip gently. 

Riku took his time kissing his way back up Sora’s side, his cock dragging against the sheets pleasantly. Reaching up to untie the blindfold, he found blue eyes reddened with tears but also shining with love. “Are you okay?” Riku wiped a hand across Sora’s wet cheek where the tears had fallen. 

Sora nodded, leaning into Riku’s touch. “Yeah. That was--intense. Not… but I wanna.” He rubbed his completely soft dick into Riku’s still hard one. “I wanna--” He repeated, pushing weakly at Riku’s chest until he rolled onto his back. Sora crawled on top of him, trying to grind down and gain some friction. 

Riku reached up and caught his hips, slowing him. “Shh. Sora, don’t hurt yourself. We can take a break.”

“Not yet,” Sora cried out, tears streaming down his face. It was evident that he still desired another orgasm even if he was exhausted. “I wanna. I have to-- please, Riku! I wanna ride you. But I can’t--” He cut himself off with a frustrated groan. 

Riku frowned, stroking his arms up and down Sora’s sides, wondering why it was so important. Sora was obviously exhausted and beyond sated, but he still wanted to keep going. Riku let out a sigh. 

“After though?” He asked. “After that, we'll take a break?” Even with the aching erection, bone-deep exhaustion had settled into every fiber of his being. He wanted to please Sora, but he also wanted rest. 

Sora nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Please, Riku!” 

“Okay.” Riku quietly cast a Curaga, feeling a burst of energy run through him, calming his aches as well as providing a wave of tingles along his cock that had him gritting his teeth to stop himself from coming then and there. 

But the sigh that Sora let out at the feeling was worth it. Riku gently rubbed his thumbs over Sora’s hip joints, grinning when Sora let out a choked-off giggle. The area was sensitive, but usually more of a ticklish spot than an arousing one. “Feel better?”

Sora nodded, running the palm of his hand under his eyes. “Yeah.” He laid down on top of Riku, resting his head on Riku’s chest. “Sorry for, uh, losing it a bit. I just… I dunno. I really wanted to come again and to ride you. But then I couldn’t get it up and I--” He let out a sigh. “Sorry.”

Riku sat up just enough so that he could hug Sora better and tucking his face into Sora’s neck as he did so. “It’s okay. Were you overwhelmed? Was I too hard on you?”

Sora shook his head, “No. Like I said, that was really, really good. I just--” Sora shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it. But I just really need to come again. So please?” He tilted his head so he could try and catch Riku’s eye. 

Warmth spread to every joint at the grin Sora gave him and Riku nodded, a tiny nuzzle into Sora’s shoulder. “Whatever you want, I want too.” 

Sora grinned and leaned in to kiss Riku’s hair. “Then I want you to lie back and enjoy, okay?” 

Riku nodded with a grin, kissing Sora’s lips before doing as Sora had asked. He kept his hands on Sora’s hips, needing something to hold on to. 

Sora reached around behind himself. “Oh yeah. Forgot about this for a minute.” His face screwed up in concentration as he pulled the butt plug out with a wet sound. “I think I’m still good.” 

“Check before you--” Riku’s protest was cut off by Sora’s hand on his mouth. 

“I told you to relax and enjoy, _Master Riku_,” Sora teased, reaching behind himself to finger his entrance anyway, his expression going slack with pleasure. 

Riku pursed his lips to kiss Sora’s hand briefly before the brunet pulled it away. “Yes sir, _Master Sora_.”

Sora grinned, then grabbed the lube to spread some on Riku’s cock. He gasped at the cool lube, but Sora was efficient, quickly lining his entrance up with Riku’s erection and sliding down. The plug had kept Sora stretched open and relaxed and he showed no discomfort, only letting out a pleased moan as he settled against Riku’s hips. 

Riku closed his eyes, feeling every inch of his cock inside Sora, the warmth and pressure squeezing his cock in a wonderful way. He felt like he could come at any moment but he wanted Sora to come first. He needed Sora to feel just as good as Riku did. 

“Sora! Sora, please!” He needed Sora to move _now_.

“Riku,” Sora whispered, his hands roughly moving up Riku’s chest, providing leverage as he started to move, lifting his hips up and then sinking back down with a groan. He shuddered and started up a rhythm. “Riku, Riku!” 

Riku moved one hand up to clutch at Sora’s hands. “Sora!” He arched his hips off the bed to slam into Sora’s downward thrust. 

“Riku!” Sora cried out, continuing to bounce on Riku’s cock, his own cock bouncing with it, leaking precum onto Riku’s abs with every thrust. Sora’s hands curled on Riku’s chest, nails biting into skin. “Riku! I--!” Words failed him as he chased his orgasm once again, bouncing roughly. 

Riku let out a moan of pleasure, moving both hands back to Sora’s hips to help steady him, getting lost in the rhythm and feel of it. With a high pitched groan that Riku would deny was a whine, Riku placed his feet on the bed for leverage and thrust up into Sora. 

Sora screamed in pleasure and threw his head back, choking off in a strangled groan. “Ri--Riku!” 

Riku grunted and thrust again, this time throwing Sora off balance. The brunet collapsed onto his chest, panting and grunting. 

“Riku… Riku I can’t--” Sora shook his head. He tried to thrust, but it was clear that his energy was gone. “Can you… finish it?”

Riku grunted in acknowledgment, his cock feeling like it was gonna burst any second.

But he wanted Sora to come first. 

He wrapped his arms around Sora’s back, cradling him close while he rolled over, pinning Sora to the bed. He thrust roughly, sure to make Sora feel every inch as Riku rocked into him. 

“Riku!” Sora clutched at any part of Riku he could reach, his back, his arms. His legs wrapped around Riku’s waist, muscles clenching with every press of Riku’s cock. “Just like that Riku! Please!” 

Riku nodded, only shifting enough so that he could reach a hand between them, grabbing Sora’s cock and stroking efficiently. He rubbed his thumb around the tip, pressing against the underside, adding the twist that he knew Sora liked. 

The effect was immediate. Sora’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his head thrown back in pleasure and come shot up to hit both their chests. 

Riku moaned as the vice-like grip around his cock tightened into something almost painful and he let himself finally feel that release. Sora’s muscles pumped every last drop from his spent cock. He continued to thrust until it became too much. Then he stilled, panting roughly into Sora's chest. This release felt different from the others. Perhaps it was because there was a promise of a true break afterwards. 

Sora raised a hand to weakly run through Riku’s hair. “That... That was amazing. Damn, Riku, I don’t know if I can walk anymore.” 

“Good thing you promised me a break then,” Riku said, huffing and then placing a kiss on Sora’s chest. Then he continued to kiss up Sora’s chest to reach his lips. 

Sora opened his mouth eagerly and they lazily tangled their tongues together until the need to breathe became too much. Sora offered him a small smile, leaning up to press their foreheads together. 

Riku smiled back, then shifted so his softened cock slipped out of Sora. They both shivered at the feeling. Riku reached up and gently cupped Sora’s face, running his thumb across a perfectly round cheek. “All good?”

Sora let out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah. I’m… I feel perfect. I feel wonderful.” He then looked up into Riku’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Riku couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Sora’ again briefly. “You’re always wonderful and perfect.”

“But you always make me feel it,” Sora whispered. “Do I…?” He trailed off questioningly.

“I feel amazing when I’m with you,” Riku murmured. “Amazing and powerful and at home and...and beautiful.”

The smile that came from that admission was blinding and Riku wished he had admitted it sooner. But now that he had, he couldn’t help but feel the truth of it. He always felt confident, but being with Sora always made him feel so, so beautiful. Like he was radiant. 

Like he was someone worthy of Sora’s love. 

Sora pulled him in for another kiss, pressing their lips together firmly. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Riku repeated, “I love you. I love you.” 

“I love you.” Sora’s voice was quiet but sure. 

Riku grinned, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears. He loved Sora so much he could burst with it. 

They laid there for a few minutes longer, kissing lazily and nuzzling together. It felt like making love, but without the urgency of chasing an orgasm. It was a different sort of satiating their desire, intimate in a different way that neither could voice. 

Eventually, though, the sticky feeling of dried lube and come became too uncomfortable to ignore any longer and they pulled away. Riku rolled off of Sora with a groan of exhaustion and aching muscles. “I’m gonna get a wet cloth for us… Can you get out a clean blanket?”

Sora nodded, “Yeah…” 

Riku kissed him one last time before standing up, legs shaky but steady enough to walk on as he hobbled towards their bathroom. He heard Sora groan quietly as he also moved away from the bed. 

Riku made it to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a cloth and wetting it down. He wiped himself off first, not only scrubbing off their combined release and dried lube but also cleaning some sweat away. It made him feel better. They would need a shower or a bath, but that would come later. He rinsed the cloth and then turned back to the bedroom, huffing out a chuckle at the sight. 

Sora had managed to change the blanket, but then fell asleep, and he was now snoring softly, half-sprawled out on the covers. 

Riku padded over quietly, gently cleaning his boyfriend off. He thought about picking their clothes up off the floor and putting them in the laundry basket, then maybe even rinsing the washcloth out again before tossing that in as well. Or he could--

There was a gentle grip around his wrist, preventing Riku from going anywhere. When he looked over, he saw Sora blinking at him sleepily. 

“You can go do all that later. Cuddles now.”

Riku chuckled but gave into Sora’s demand, crawling into bed to lie beside Sora, wrapping his arms around a tanned waist and letting himself be pulled towards a warm chest. He laid his head right over Sora’s heart, listening to the calming beat. 

“When we wake up, I really wanna jerk you off in the bathtub.”

Startled at the statement, Riku laughed into Sora’s chest, but calmed quickly and nuzzled the soft skin under his cheek. “Whatever you want Sora. I think that sounds like a perfect idea.” 

“Good,” Sora yawned. “I’m full of them… but nap first.”

“Okay,” Riku agreed. 

Together they drifted off, completely sated for now but ready for more when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this smut ridden fic.

**Author's Note:**

> :D The rest will be posted over the course of the next few weeks. If you liked it please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
